


Кода 10.3

by curious_werewolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*"Разве я сторож брату своему" - стандартная библейская отмазка погорячившегося Каина</p></blockquote>





	Кода 10.3

_**[Саундтрек к коде: Jace Everett - No Place to Hide](http://pleer.com/tracks/5015850TMyq) **_

Последний укол ощущается почти заботливо – они оба измотаны игрой в кошки-мышки. И от того, каким уставшим, каким сломлено-гордым выглядит Сэм, Дину так едко-больно за грудиной. А может, это Сэмова кипучая кровь.  
В бункере снова тихо-мирно и не похоже на декорации к "Сиянию". Дин находит пакет с фастфудом на кухне, неспешно шуршит промасленной бумагой, давая себе передышку перед неизбежным разговором. Он бредет по коридорам, отсчитывая пальцами зарубки на стенах: там, где остались следы молотка; здесь, где пахло Сэмом особенно ярко; ещё вот тут, где он понял со злым весельем, что ему не отделаться от Сэма просто так, не утопить его(обоих?) в этом пульсирующем красном свете.  
Заворачивая к библиотеке, Дин откусывает от сендвича маленькие сочные кусочки, смакуя чисто человеческий голод – уже не бездонную демоническую жажду.  
Сэм обнаруживается там же, где запивал его смерть.  
Сэм ужрался, хренов борец с чужим злом. Дин подходит ближе, вытирая пальцы о джинсы. Сэм спит сном младенца – ха, у него снова есть старший братец, вечное оправдание для безалаберности.  
Кас катит себе где-то там, по земным дорогам, с пернатой цыпочкой, а Дин - снова сторож брату своему*.  
Из милосердия Дин приканчивает обескровленную Сэмом бутылку виски и убирает подальше от спящего брата пустые стекляшки. Сэм исхудал, как бродячий пес, его скулы блестят от пота и щетины бритвенно-остро. Не пытайся, мол, устроить заумную башку на своей свернутой рубашке поудобнее – порежешься. Поврежденная рука в таком положении к утру отечет и будет ныть как сцука.  
Дин все же проталкивает между запотевшим столом и щекой Сэма теплую ткань и смотрит, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям.  
Сэм преподал ему хороший урок любящего терпения и жестокости.  
Почти-не-демон Дин способен вывернуться из наручников и порвать едкую паутину пентаграммы, почти–человеку удалось сдержать вопль боли под уже не слизывающей кожу святой водой.  
Без демонической ярости и азарта Дин вполне способен признать, что недооценил Сэма, думая, что тот отпустит его в адские кущи девок и караоке. Но Дин не хочет обсуждать это сейчас, не хочет расстраивать или будить измотанного Сэма.  
Нужно просто подождать, зализывая воспаленную метку Каина. Перезарядить батарейки. Найти клинок. Заботиться о Сэме.  
А там посмотрим, кто кого будет поить своей кровью, Сэмми.

**Author's Note:**

> *"Разве я сторож брату своему" - стандартная библейская отмазка погорячившегося Каина


End file.
